El ingenioso Ser Tidus y la Doma de Chocobos
by RaidenShibou
Summary: Tidus y compañía encuentran en la Llanura de la Calma un desafío mucho mayor que Sinh: La convivencia en un fanfic sin sentido alguno. Risas, aleatoriedad y mucho odio contra Kimahri y Wakka.
1. Capítulo 1

**Bueno, solo decir que este es mi primer fanfic y que no me odieis mucho.**

**Disclaimer: No poseo, he poseído, o poseeré, o poseyese, o poseyera Final Fantasy X, ni ninguno de sus personajes, ubicaciones, monstruos o hechizos. Lo posee SquareEnix (antes SquareSoft), para mi desgracia. Sin más dilación…**

Nuestro grupo favorito de héroes se encuentra en la Llanura de la Calma, relajándose un poco mirando lo que queda del titánico monstruo que es Sinh. Obviamente, en un sitio que se llama la Llanura de la Calma, en el que las únicas cosas que hay son un puesto de venta albhed que no tiene ningún tipo de ganancia porque está en mitad de la nada, un templo en ruinas con una muerta que les da la brasa hasta el extremo y un sitio en el que entrenan monstruos con un motivo todavía oculto, Tidus, Yuna y los demás estaban aburridos hasta la saciedad. Sobretodo porque se trata de un sitio MUY grande en el que no había CASI NADIE. Y allí estaban, tirados en la hierba, ya casi agónizando de puro aburrimiento, cuando se acercó una figura misteriosa montada en chocobo.

-Eh, mirad, se acerca una figura misteriosa montada en chocobo, y además, ¡La siguen un montón de chocobos!-Exclamó Tidus, con la obviedad que le caracterizaba.

-Pues claro que la siguen.- Dijo Wakka.-Se trata de la misteriosa cuidadora de chocobos. Va acosando a todo ser que encuentra en la Llanura, junto a un extraño hombre que siempre parece ir a Bevelle, pero que siempre está en el mismo punto. Hay muchas leyendas, unas dicen que en cuanto la consigues ganar en una carrera en 0 segundos, se transforma en un gran monstruo rojo mecánico que si matas y hablas después con un viejo, este te da un chocobo dorado. Otras leyendas dicen que se trata del legendario Sora, un guerrero interplanetario que causará una gran colisión de realidades que hará que todos tengamos unos gráficos pésimos y parezcamos niños. La verdad es que solo es una timadora que… ¿Chicos? ¿Dónde estáis?-Preguntó Wakka a sus amigos, quienes ya le habían abandonado y se alejaban con la cuidadora.

-Vuestro amigo es un poco pesado, ¿No?-rió esta.- No parece que se vaya a callar pronto.

-Sí, pero nosotros le queremos igual, ¿Verdad?-Sonrío Yuna

-¡Pues no!-Exclamó Auron.-Yo le odio. ¿En qué cabeza cabe que pelee con una pelota y que haga MÁS DAÑO QUE KIMAHRI?

-La razón de eso es que nadie usa a Kimahri, mayormente porque su Turbo es una birria. No es su culpa, todos le queremos…

-¡No!¡Yo le odio!¡Más que a Wakka, incluso! No tiene un árbol de habilidades claro, siempre tienes que meterlo en otro, y claro, acabas con un personaje mediocre con habilidades que ya utiliza otro personaje con más poder.

-Pero Auron…

-¡Solo sirve para dejarlo ahí, al principio, y no moverle para conseguir Artema pronto. ¡ES DE RELLENO!-Con esto, tomó aire y miró al pobre ronso.-¡Y ADEMÁS, ES FEO!-Ese fue el detonante. Kihmari, empezó a llorar y cayó de rodillas

-¡Tiene razón, tiene razón en todo, no sirvo para nada! ¡Soy un fracaso como guardián y como personaje!-Sollozó.- Solo me queda que en el siguiente juego, salga como personaje jugable y pueda mejorar

-En realidad, no.-Dijo alegremente Rikku.- Solo salimos Yuna, yo, y un personaje totalmente nuevo del que no sabemos nada. De hecho, tú sales media secuencia y ya.

-Pero… pero…

-Que no, ni lo intentes. Eres más inútil que Aerith, si es posible.

-Yo…

-¡QUE NO! ¡Y deja de intentar aparentar que sí! Ahora ve a perderte al monte Gagazet, que con suerte, te despeñas.-Y Kihmari se fue llorando y para no volver a aparecer, para júbilo de todos.

-Bueno, eso ha sido… Raro.-Concluyó la cuidadora.-De todas formas, ¿Quién quiere montar en chocobo?

-¡Yo, yo quiero! ¡Ha sido mi sueño desde que nací, o al menos, desde que supe lo que es un chocobo!-Dijo Tidus, con lágrimas en los ojos de la emoción.

-Bien, entonces, lo único que tenéis que hacer es pagarme la minucia de guiles, o…-Añadió, viendo las oscuras caras que habían puesto sus acompañantes- ayudarme a domar a estos chocobos. No es muy complicado y os dejaré montar gratis.

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Por favor!-Dijo Tidus

-Bueno, puede ser divertido. Todos queremos a los chocobos.-Sonrió Yuna.

-Yo no puedo montar. Aplastaría al chocobo.-Dijo Lulu.-Estas cosas más que una bendición son una maldición.

-Yo me niego a montar.-Sentenció Auron.-No resultaría muy viril ir por ahí montado en un pollo enorme.

-Yo voy con Auron. Es el único por aquí con sentido común.-Finalizó Rikku

-Pero está muerto…

-Bueno, la vida está sobrevalorada…-Y con esto, se fue con el tuerto.

-En fin, seréis solo vosotros dos y… Eh, ¿Dónde está la otra chica?

Yuna había decidido, en un arrebato de estupidez, montar en uno de los chocobos pensando que podría domarlos sin más, y en ese momento se encontraba agarrada a un chocobo loco que la llevaba directa a las fauces de un molbol

-…Entonces solo tú. Bien, pues mientras pongo estos banderines porque me gustan y me parecen muy monos, tú ve eligiendo qué chocobo quieres. Aunque te va a dar igual, todos son exactamente iguales. El diseñador estaba vaguete ese día…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mientras tanto, Wakka se encontraba en la Cueva del Orador Robado, buscando a sus compañeros (que no querían nada con él).

-Chiiiicos, ¿Estáis por ahí? En serio, esta cueva empieza a darme mal rollo y… ¡Ah!-Exclamó cuando se chocó con algo. Se levantó y vió de qué se trataba.

Un tomberi, con su túnica, sus brillantes y amarillos ojos. Rápidamente sacó su farolillo y el cuchillo, cuando la realidad a su alrededor se hizo trizas y entablaron combate.

Wakka atacó sin más al Tomberi, haciéndole casi nada de daño, algo obvio considerando que le había dado con un balón. La respuesta de la criatura no se hizo esperar: movió su farolillo y unas volutas de humo negro y moradas salieron de él, que fueron directas a por Wakka. Este, que ya se esperaba un daño masivo, cerró los ojos y esperó sufrir una agonía…

Y no pasó nada.

Wakka se río de la debilidad del tomberi, pues su contraataque no le había hecho ningún efecto.

-¿¡PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS, TÍO!?-Gritó el tomberi- ¿Por qué no te ha hecho una puta mierda de daño? ¿Acaso esto no va o qué? Esto me pasa por comprar los farolillos en los chinos. No te puedes fíar de la mano de obra infantil… A no ser que no hayas matado a nada. Porque habrás matado a algo, ¿verdad?

-Tío, voy con un balón. ¿Qué crees que puedo matar con un balón? Es decir, si tuviera pinchos, una sierra, o algo que, hiciera daño, pues todavía. Pero es que es un balón. Sin más. Con bultitos. BULTITOS

-¡BULTOS! ¡ESTOS BULTOS SON DE VERDAD! ¡BULTOS! ¡Y TÚ NO LOS TENDRÁS JAMÁS!-Se oyó al fondo de la caverna, y se hizo el silencio.

-…Pues entonces, me temo que estamos… ¡En una batalla sin fin!-Gimió el tomberi.

-No exactamente. Si seguimos tal y como lo estamos haciendo… tras cien o doscientos golpes de balón acabaré matándote. Así que quédate quieto, ¿vale?-Y Wakka lanzó su balón una vez más.

Falló.

Esta iba a ser una batalla muuuuuy larga.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**He aquí el primer capítulo de esta bazofia a la que me atrevo a llamar fanfic. Sentíos libres de ponerlo a parir por Review y tal.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Esta bazofia sigue, ¿O qué esperábais? ¿Cómo será la pelea entre Wakka y su formidable enemigo? ¿Conseguirá Tidus superar las pruebas? ¿Volverá a salir Kihmari? No lo creo.**

** Disclaimer: Si tuviera en mi poder Final Fantasy X, a lo mejor mandaba quemar todas las copias de FFX-2, pero por desgracia no lo poseo, al igual que ninguno de los otros personajes que aparecen.**

-Bien, cuando quieras, puedes empezar.- Informó la cuidadora

-Pero si ni me he montado…-Replicó Tidus

-El tiempo record está en 18 segundos.

-Espere un momento, esto no es un chocobo, esto es… ¿un caballo con un montón de plumas pegadas?

-¡Pero puedo ser un chocobo! ¡Déjame intentarlo! ¡Mira, he estado entrenando para este momento!-Y el animal empezó a chillar como si estuviera en el matadero, obligando a Tidus a taparse los oídos hasta que terminó

-Preparado…

-¡NO!

-¡Nací preparado!-exclamó el caballo con alegría

-¡Adelante!-Y entonces, el animal empezó a galopar hacia delante, con Tidus colgando de uno de los lados, intentando bajar.

-¡Déjame bajar, estúpido animal!-Gritó el rubio.

-¡AH, NO! ¡NADIE ME LLAMA ESTÚPIDO ANIMAL Y VIVE PARA CONTARLO!-Entonces, el caballo se encabritó, tiró a Tidus y empezó a patearlo. Mientras, la cuidadora solo miraba como la bestia hacía trizas al protagonista, mientras observaba su cronómetro. Cuando solo quedó una pequeña masa sanguinolenta, el caballo se alejo, poseído por una locura animal. Entonces, se acercó Lulu, que había visto el final de la escena.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

-Parece que tu amigo ha tenido un pequeño problema con uno de mis chocobos…- Respondió la cuidadora desde lejos.

-Oh, ya veo. Bueno, con esto bastará.-Y acto seguido, lanzó una pluma de fenix al cuerpo hecho jirones, que se recompuso y quedó como nuevo.

-¿Qué me he perdido?-Preguntó el chico.

-Te ha matado un caballo a golpes. Nada de lo que no te repongas con una buena siesta.-Y dicho esto, la maga negra se alejó, dejándolo a su suerte.

-Espera… ¿Y ya está? ¿Ya estás bien?-Preguntó incrédula la cuidadora.- ¿Solo con echarte una plumita encima ya está?

-Sí, tampoco ha sido para tanto. De hecho, ni siquiera está en las diez peores cosas que me han pasado. Una vez, mientras mi ciudad natal era destruida, caí desde una altura de más de cincuenta metros. ¡Y no pasó nada! ¡Y eso ni siquiera está en las tres peores cosas que me han pasado!

-…Iba a preguntar si eras humano, pero no sé si quiero saber la respuesta.-La cuidadora cerró los ojos y simplemente, asimiló la situación.-En fin, coge otro chocobo y termina la prueba.

Tidus consiguió montar otro chocobo (Tras tres picotazos de este y dos pociones malgastadas) y pasar por la línea de llegada que había entre la cuidadora y su chocobo.

-¡Muy bien! Veamos tu tiempo… Hmm, treinta y cinco minutos. Parece que todavía te queda mucho que aprender.

-Señora, en esos treinta y cinco minutos, he sido, desmontado, apalizado, asesinado y revivido. ¡Exijo que se tenga en cuenta!

-De acuerdo, con tal de que termines ya, lo que sea. Pasaremos a la siguiente prueba. Te daré un elixir como premio por tus "proezas". Y ahora, dame tiempo, que tengo que ir a por unos cuantos balones para lanzarte… y viendo lo malo que eres, voy a necesitar muchos.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Yuna estaba en peligro de muerte.

Estaba enterrada en los tentáculos de uno de los monstruos más horribles de Spira: un molbol. Un chocobo salvaje la había estrellado contra él, con la mala suerte de encontrarse con dicho monstruo. Era el día de suerte del molbol, no había desayunado, pero los dioses tentaculares habían sido bondadosos con él y le habían llevado un almuerzo express… y QUÉ almuerzo. No todos los días un repugnante monstruo como él podía devorar semejante presa tan apetecible, así que decidió saborear cada milímetro con sus apéndices. Entonces, ocurrió lo inesperado.

El caballo con complejo de chocobo que había huido después de dar buena cuenta de Tidus chocó también con el molbol, dejándolo noqueado y dandole a Yuna la oportunidad de soltarse e invocar a su Eón más poderoso, Bahamut, que literalmente machacó y rebanó al molbol para después devorarlo con ansia. Tras el festín, Yuna le dio dos palmaditas y sonrió.

-Lo has hecho muy bien, Bahamut. Todos te queremos.

-_**Todavía no he sido saciado. Más sacrificios son requeridos.**_

__**-**Bueno, pues tendrás que esperar. Has espantado a todos los monstruos con tu espectáculo. Incluso Sinh ha tenido miedo.-Era verdad, la enorme y escamada bestia había presenciado todo, y de puro terror, se había regenerado y se había ido al espacio exterior, a la espera de que algún incauto volviera a realizar el ritual de invocación. Al menos, la gente de ahora no lo confundiría con un meteorito, como había pensado ese chaval tan idiota de la espada grande…

-_**¡Exijo más sacrificios, o tú serás mi cena, invocadora!**_

-Todos queremos muchas cosas. Yo quería que Tidus me hiciera un hijo en el lago y solo se dedicó a besuquearme y a sobarme. Pero todos le queremos igual.-Y con esto, retiró el Eón, que se desvaneció mientras gritaba el típico "Volvereeeeeeé". Yuna se arregló innecesariamente la falda y comenzó a andar. Tras un buen trecho hacia el norte, se encontró con el precipicio que marcaba el final de la Llanura. Vio un hombre cerca, y entabló conversación con él, tan alegremente como solo puede hacer un personaje de rol.

-¡Buenas, caballero! ¿Qué hace, aquí parado, con un pasadizo a su espalda?

-Lo siento, pero no puedo permitirte pasar, por mucho que me lo pidas.

-Pero si no he dicho nada…-replicó la invocadora

-Pero lo ibas a decir. Todos lo hacéis.

-Bueno, ¿Y qué se supone que esconde?

-Un pasadizo.- dijo el hombre, solemnemente.

-¿Y para que es ese pasadizo?

-Pues honestamente, no lo sé. Yo no he bajado. No me lo he permitido, aunque lo he intentado.

-¿Eso significa que no me lo va a decir?

-No. Significa que la regla de "No pasar" la tenemos que cumplir todos. Incluido yo, el guardian.

-Pero si no sabe lo que guarda ahí, ¿por qué lo protege?

-Bueno.-Empezó a comentar el hombre.-Este camino lo ha protegido mi familia durante siglos. Este trabajo lo tenía mi bisabuelo. Y mi abuelo después de el, y mi padre después de que muriera mi abuelo. Ese trabajo lo tengo yo y algún día lo tendrá mi hijo, si tengo. Como comprenderás, la tradición es algo que mi familia se toma muy en serio…

-Vaaale. Pues mira, creo que tengo la solución a todos nuestros problemas.-Dijo feliz la invocadora.-

-¿Problemas?

-¡Claro! Mis problemas y los de Bahamut. Yo invoco a Bahamut para que te devore y así él merienda y yo puedo pasar, porque me ha picado la curiosidad de ver que tienes ahí.

-¿D-devorarme?-Repitió el hombre, tembloroso.

-Ya, es que el pobre es un poco rarito, pero una vez lo conoces, es buena gente. Hala, ha sido un placer conocerle, señor.-Le dedicó una gran sonrisa y entonces, lo dejó a solas con Bahamut, para que hiciera lo que quisiera con él.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Wakka volvió a fallar el tiro. Era increíble como un monstruo que era tan endemoniadamente lento pudiera esquivar todos sus tiros, sin tan siquiera moverse. Tras otros cien disparos de Wakka, los dos estaban muy hartos el uno del otro.

-Tío, realmente odio esto…

-Mira, eres el humano más horrible que he conocido. ¡Si me vas a matar, hazlo, pero no me hagas sufrir semejante agonía! ¡Por favor! ¡Acaba ya!

-Uno esperaría que siendo tan lentos, los tomberis tuevieseis paciencia…-Dijo Wakka.

-Ya, y la tenemos. Pero tras cuarenta minutos con la misma musiquita, los mismos movimientos, los mismos acontecimientos… uno acaba mandando a la paciencia a tomar por cul…

-¡Eh! ¡Además, malhablado!

-Mira, vamos a dejar todo esto. Solo págame.

-¿Qué?

-Que me sobornes para que me pueda ir de una vez.

-Pero, ¿Eso no es delito?

-¡Me da igual, solo hazlo!-Exclamó el ser verde.

-A ver, ¿Cuánto necesitas?

-Con 350000 guiles bastará…

-Veamos qué tenemos aquí… Tres guiles, una pelusilla, cinco sobrecitos de mayonesa del Burger Rin y mi pelota de Blitzbol.-Contó Wakka.-¿Te vale con eso?

-Dios…-El Tomberi se tapó la cara con las manos para ocultar su cara de puro odio hacia el pelirrojo.-Sí, me valdrá, tú dame eso y yo me iré.

-¡Claro! ¿Qué tengo que hacer?-

-Solo tienes que usar la habilidad soborno y fijas la cantidad.-Explicó.

-Ah, vale… ¿Y pasa algo por no tener la habilidad de soborno?

-Pues que no puedes hacerlo. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?... Un momento.-Y entonces le cambió la expresión totalmente al monstruo.-Tú tienes soborno, ¿Verdad?

-Bueno… no… es que está muy lejos de mi árbol de desarrollo y… ¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Wakka, preocupado, mientras el Tomberi empezó a reír histéricamente.

-¡YA ESTÁ, SE ACABÓ! ¡SE ACABÓ!-Y empezó a apuñalarse a sí mismo. Chorros de sangre verde salían a cada puñalada que se daba, mientras su risa de loco sonaba por toda la cueva. Unos segundos más tarde, su cuerpo estaba desapareciendo como el de cualquier monstruo. Wakka, en shock por lo que había visto, se limpió la sangre que le había llegado a la cara, y entonces cayó en la cuenta de lo que significaba.

-Un momento. Si se ha suicidado por mi culpa, significa que lo he matado. Por lo tanto… ¡HE GANADO! ¡HE GANADO! ¡BIEN! ¡JÓDETE, UNIVERSO!


End file.
